Love's Noise
by Hanna Uchiha
Summary: Quando o novo vizinho de Sakura passa a infernizá-la todas as noites,ela decide que não vai deixar por menos e resolve tirar satisfações. Mas o que ela faria se seu vizinho fosse muito,mas MUITO lindo? Fic presente para Sweet Luh,do concurso Sakura no ai!


**Love's ****Noise**

**Olá galera! Essa fic é para a Sweet Luh, do concurso SAKURA NO AI! A fic parece estar grande, mas é porque tem muita fala. Mas fiquem tranqüilos, ela é bem simples de ler. Recados importantes no final, não deixem de ler!!!**

* * *

"Às vezes, na vida, as melhores coisas acontecem quando menos se espera. Depois de tempos conturbados, ou quando você está simplesmente andando na rua para matar o tédio. Quando a raiva é, na verdade, medo de amar. Quando você acha que está feliz, mas aquilo não parece suficiente. Simples assim."

Se você se considera um ser humano, já deve ter ouvido essa frase antes. Todos, uma vez na vida, entram numa situação complicada e, quase sempre, ouvem a frase mais otimista do mundo. Pode ter vindo da boca de qualquer um – de sua família, de seus amigos, de um idiota otimista – mas geralmente ninguém acredita nela. Os que sabem que essa frase é verdade são aqueles que já ganharam experiências maravilhosas num piscar de olhos. E isso, milagrosamente, pode acontecer com qualquer um.

A pessoa em questão, nessa história, é Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Garota normal, de família normal, vida normal e cabelos não tão normais. Sakura tem estatura mediana, um corpo ideal para uma jovem de 19 anos, olhos verde-jade muito brilhantes e cabelos cor-de-rosa. Seus pais moram em New Jersey, mas ela tem responsabilidade suficiente para cuidar de si mesma, por isso mora sozinha em uma casa, num bairro tranqüilo da caótica cidade de Nova York. Estudante de Medicina na New York University, ela é inteligente, gentil e carinhosa. Vive cercada pelas suas amigas: Ino, Hinata, Tenten e Temari. Nada demais. Normal.

Até que um dia, as coisas mudaram. Na verdade, quem se mudou foi... Um novo vizinho.

- É uma pena – comentou Sakura com as amigas enquanto caminhavam pela rua – Eu gostava da Tsunade.

- É, ela era divertida. – concordou Hinata

- Agora, provavelmente o próximo vizinho vai ser um traficante, ou uma velha mal-humorada com 50 gatos ou uma patricinha idiota. – resmungou Sakura, afundando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Por favor, Sakura, você disse isso das últimas duas vezes que alguém se mudou para a casa ao lado. E estava errada! – exclamou Ino - Você pode, por favor, tentar ser mais otimista? Sei lá, pensa que dessa vez vai vir um cara gostoso e legal e inteligente e...

- Ino, por favor... _Você_ disse isso das duas últimas vezes... Também. E estava errada... Também.

- Ela tem razão, Ino – disse Tenten, rindo

- Meu Deus, você são muito pessimistas! Tenho certeza de que DESSA VEZ eu vou estar certa! – afirmou Ino, olhando pras amigas

- E o que você vai fazer? Mandar mensagens telepáticas para que os caras bonitos da região que tenham mais de 18 e menos de 28? Algo do tipo "Cara, venha morar ao lado da Sakura!" – perguntou Temari, fazendo as outras rirem. Ino, por sua vez, fechou a cara.

- Você vão ver! Dessa vez eu vou acertar!

- Aposto cinco dólares de que está errada! – desafiou Tenten

- Ah, eu também entro nessa. Cinco! – disse Temari, empolgada

- Já que é assim, vou entrar também. – sorriu Sakura – Mas eu aposto dez.

- Aposto dez que estou certa. – Ino afirmou – E você, Hinata?

- Ah, nada disso, gente, não vou entrar nisso... – respondeu Hinata – E, por favor, não insistam! – acrescentou ela quando viu suas amigas abrirem a boca para contestarem

- Veremos, então, se você é boa em telepatia, Ino... – disse Sakura, rindo.

* * *

Na manhã de um sábado qualquer, Sakura acordou com um barulho forte vindo da rua. Parecia que justo no dia em que ela tirara para dormir até mais tarde - depois de ficar boa parte da madrugada acordada – um infeliz decidira fazer barulho.

Tentando não ser dominada pelo mau-humor, Sakura se vestiu, tomou café, fez sua higiene bucal e foi ver o que diabos estava fazendo tanto barulho. Olhando pela janela da sala, viu um caminhão de mudança do lado de fora, estacionado na frente da casa ao lado. "_Mas já?",_ pensou Sakura. Sua ex-vizinha só saíra há uma semana. Pelos visto, seu novo vizinho tinha pressa.

Depois, distraidamente, ela saiu de casa, tentando observar se o vizinho era bonito ou não, ou se ao menos era um garoto. Mas não conseguiu ver nada. "_Que pena... Eu estava curiosa._", pensou ela, sorrindo.

* * *

_Uma semana depois. Madrugada._

Sakura tinha o costume de ficar na internet até altas horas. Antes de ir para Nova York, ela não tinha esse costume, mas depois, com uma casa vazia e quieta, ela passou a ocupar seu tempo na frente da tela do computador, até perceber que estava com sono e ir se deitar, por fim. O som das teclas sendo batidas pelos seus dedos a incomodaram no início, mas depois, passaram a agradá-la profundamente. Se antes isso era uma opção para afastar a solidão, acabou virando um hobbie, e depois, uma rotina. Com a faculdade de Medicina, ela também tinha que ficar no computador até altas horas, escrevendo resumos e redações, fazendo o dever de casa. Nos dias de folga, ficava simplesmente no MSN.

Naquele dia, ela estava no MSN com Ino.

**Ino n.n –** Ok. ele já tah aih há uma semana e vc sequer viu ele?

**Sakura –** já disse que ñ.

**Ino n.n –** Meu deus, mas vc tb eh mt sonsa! Aposto q nem tah tentando ver esse vizinho!

**Sakura –** Eu tenho coisas melhores pra fazer na vida, Ino. Deixa esse vizinho de lado.

**Ino n.n –** claro q nao! Eu nao vou deixar de ganhar trinta dólares soh pq vc tem preguiça de saber se o vizinho eh bonito.

**Sakura –** Ino, to com sono.

**Ino n.n –** mentira! Isso eh so pra nao conversar comigo.

**Sakura –** não eh não. Bjos e xauzinho.

E antes que Ino pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Sakura fechou a janela. Olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo. Eram quase duas e meia da manhã. Sakura era acostumada a ir dormir mais tarde. Mas naquele dia ela estava com muito sono e não agüentaria mais um segundo na frente do computador. Sem se trocar, se jogou na cama e se enrolou nos lençóis.

* * *

Acordou segundos depois. Pelo menos, para ela, parecia que eram segundos. Não conseguia dormir. Estranhou aquilo. É claro que depois de ficarem agitadas na frente do computador pessoas normais ficariam ativas por um tempo e depois cairiam no sono, mas esse não era o caso dela. Ela sempre dormira muito bem, e nunca, nunca MESMO, tivera insônia ou algo do tipo. O pior é que ela não lembrava _porque_ tinha acordado. Estava com sono e tudo estava muito silencioso.

De repente, então, ela se lembrou. E foi um barulho fora de sua casa que a fez lembrar.

Uma coisa irritante. Constante. Tic-tac. Clanc, clanc. Objetos metálicos batendo. Coisas caindo no chão. O abafado ruído de uma música.

Um inferno de barulho bem ao lado de sua casa.

Sakura olhou pela janela e logo descobriu exatamente de onde vinha. O seu quarto ficava exatamente ao lado da garagem do vizinho. Agora, a pergunta que não queria calar era: o que diabos o vizinho fazia na garagem àquela hora da manhã?

"Talvez esteja só arrumando. Já vai acabar. E, quando acabar, eu vou dormir em paz." – pensou Sakura, se jogando na cama para esperar o vizinho parar de fazer barulho. O único problema é que o barulho... Não cessou.

* * *

_Mais uma semana depois. Tarde._

- É I-NA-CRE-DI-TÁ-VEL! – reclamou Sakura com as amigas (pela nona vez naquele dia) – A droga do vizinho NÃO PÁRA de fazer barulho! Olha pra mim, eu estou um trapo! Faz 6 noites que eu não durmo! Não suporto mais!

- Sakura, se você não agüenta mais, fala com ele! – disse Hinata pacientemente

- É, aí você aproveita e descobre se ele é bonito! – sorriu Ino

- Falando em bonito, Ino, você tem que continuar falando do gatinho do curso de Biologia Marinha – disse Tenten, com os olhos brilhando

- Mas eu não acabei de falar! – Sakura exclamou

- Ah, acabou sim – cortou Temari – Vai logo, Ino. Conta pra gente.

- Ele é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. Depois do Gaara, claro. Mas ele é perfeito. Super misterioso. Assim que ele entrou na sala, todas as garotas babaram nele. E ele nem aí. Lindo demais! – tagarelou Ino

- Argh, se você vão ficar tagarelando sobre garotos, eu vou pra casa – resmungou Sakura, saindo de perto das amigas. Quando a Haruno estava bem longe, Tenten virou pra Ino e perguntou:

- Quando você vai contar pra ela que o gatinho da aula é o...

- Em breve – interrompeu Ino, sorrindo. – Em breve.

* * *

_Madrugada do mesmo dia._

- CHEGA! – gritou Sakura para si mesma, fechada em seu quarto. Ela não conseguia mais dormir, ou sequer tentar dormir, com todo aquele barulho logo ao lado. Parecia que estavam desparafusando todos os parafusos de sua cabeça, deixando-a louca. O relógio ria de sua cara, indicando as horas que passavam vagarosamente, sem ela conseguir dormir.

- Chega – ela continuou, falando consigo mesma – Eu vou falar com esse palhaço agora!!

Pegando um roupão, Sakura saiu de casa, furiosa. Foi até a frente da casa do vizinho, olhou para os lados e, depois de hesitar uns instantes, continuou andando. Analisando o local, viu que a garagem não tinha porta na frente, apenas a entrada de carros. Silenciosamente, foi para os fundos da casa.

"_Vão pensar que sou uma ladra_", pensou ela, "_e aí sim que vai ficar tenso_".

Sakura ia aos fundos e estremeceu ao ver uma porta na lateral da garagem, logo de frente pro seu quarto. "_É agora que eu ensino uma lição à esse vizinho!_". Depois de respirar fundo três vezes, ela bateu na porta com força. E o que veio a seguir não estava em seus planos.

Um rapaz que provavelmente tinha seus 19 ou até 20 anos atendeu a porta. Mas não era um rapaz qualquer. Ele era atraente. Muito atraente. Tinha cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos também negros, faiscando na noite enluarada. Ele encarava Sakura com uma expressão confusa, que o deixava lindíssimo.

- Hum... Posso ajudar? – perguntou ele, com uma expressão séria.

- Aaaaaah... Eu... Ééé... Bem... Eu vim aqui para... – Sakura se embolou com as palavras. "_O que eu vim fazer mesmo? Ah... Reclamar. Mas eu não..."_

- Veio aqui para...? – repetiu o rapaz, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Eu vim aqui pra me apresentar! – foi o que saiu da boca de Sakura. "_Não!_"

- Se apresentar? – ele repetiu, vagarosamente, com a expressão que dizia "São 3 da manhã, minha cara."

"_Não!_", pensou ela

- Sim - foi o que saiu – Oi! Sou Sakura. Sakura Haruno. – e estendeu a mão para o garoto. "_Minha nossa. É daqui direto pra delegacia. O gostoso provavelmente vai achar que eu sou uma maníaca_."

- An... Sasuke Uchiha – disse ele. Relutante, ele estendeu a mão

- Muito prazer, Sasuke. Pronto, agora nos conhecemos! – disse Sakura rapidamente. Olhou para o pulso vazio um instante, como se consultasse um relógio invisível – Minha nossa, olha só que horas são! Tenho que ir, é Sasuke, não é? Pois é, amanhã tenho aula cedo e preciso dormir! Foi bom te conhecer!

E saiu andando rapidamente em direção à sua casa. Só não entrou pela janela do quarto, pois suspeitava que se o fizesse, seu vizinho Sasuke certamente chamaria a polícia.

"_Minha nossa, o que eu fiz?_"

* * *

_Dia seguinte._

- Toma aqui os seus dez dólares – foi a primeira coisa que Sakura disse naquela manhã, ao chegar perto das amigas, estendendo dez dólares para Ino Yamanaka.

- O vizinho é bonito? – perguntou Ino

- Bonito é uma ofensa. Ele é maravilhoso. Mas – começou Sakura quando viu Ino abrir a boca – Não compensa o fato dele não me deixar dormir.

- Talvez agora você deixe de dormir pensando que tem um pedaço de mau caminho praticamente dentro de sua casa – Tenten riu, deixando Sakura de cara feia

- E vocês, não vão pagar a Ino? – perguntou Sakura enquanto acompanhava as garotas caminhando na direção do prédio do campus da faculdade onde Ino fazia Biologia Marinha

- Na verdade... – começou Hinata, mas foi interrompida por Ino, que gritou um colega que passava "ao lado" – pois ele na verdade se encontrava pelo menos a uns três metros de distância

- Oi Sasuke! – gritou a loira. Sakura viu, de boca aberta, seu vizinho dar um aceno de cabeça discreto pra sua amiga escandalosa.

- Sua vaca! – exclamou Sakura quando Ino voltou a atenção para suas amigas – Então você sabia!

- Eu avisei que tinha um gatinho no meu curso, mas você só estava interessada no seu vizinho. Mas, ops! Eles são a mesma pessoa! Rá! – Ino riu maldosamente, antes de entrar no prédio, deixando Sakura furiosa e chocada para trás.

* * *

_Madrugada. Três dias depois. _

Eram duas e cinqüenta e sete da manhã quando Sakura desligou o computador, morrendo de sono. Mas prometeu a si mesma de que não dormiria. Iria esperar para ver quando Sasuke Uchiha começaria a fazer... O que fosse que ele fizesse... Naquela garagem.

Mas depois de tantos dias dormindo no máximo duas horas e meia, e depois de dias e dias cansativos de faculdade, e como a noite estava excessivamente quente para um dia de outono, ela adormeceu assim que bateu no colchão.

* * *

Deitado em sua cama, na casa ao lado da de Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha esperava até que o único barulho audível fosse o tic-tac do relógio na escrivaninha. Estava esperando a duas horas. Ele era do tipo que tinha sono leve, e uma vez que era acordado, custava a voltar a dormir. Por isso, tinha que se distrair com alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Era muita sorte seu irmão ter desistido de ficar com o quarto com acesso para a garagem. Assim, ele podia fazer o barulho que quisesse sem incomodar _ninguém_. Pelo menos ele se importava se estava ou não atrapalhando o sono de alguém, ao contrário de...

Sasuke parou com seu monólogo mental quando percebeu que finalmente tudo estava calmo. Lentamente, se dirigiu para a garagem e pôs-se a trabalhar.

* * *

Começara. O barulho irritante começara. O infeliz estava novamente fazendo não-sei-o-que na garagem.

- ARGH! EU QUERO DORMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR! – gritou Sakura contra o travesseiro. Era inútil. Aliás, era pior. Parecia que o barulho ficara mais alto ainda.

Sakura levantou-se, revoltada. Ela precisava dormir. E se Sasuke estivesse fazendo... Sei lá, Macumba lá dentro? E se aquilo nunca parasse? Era hora de tomar vergonha na cara e falar com ele.

- E _nenhum_ rosto bonito vai me impedir dessa vez!

* * *

Era bom fazer aquilo à noite. Parecia mais agradável, de certa forma. Ele não sabia porque, mas era assim que se sentia. À vontade. Mesmo para a noite quente que estava fazendo. Enxugou uma gota de suor com a camiseta que estava jogada sobre seu ombro.

De repente, uma batida forte na porta o sobressaltou. "_Quem diabos é a essa hora_?", pensou Sasuke, estranhando. Mas logo teve uma idéia de quem poderia ser.

Desde o dia em que, durante uma madrugada, Sakura Haruno batera em sua porta, ela passara a olhá-lo de forma estranha toda vez que eles estavam no mesmo recinto da faculdade. Isso quando ela não estava quase dormindo em pé e cansada demais para reconhecê-lo. "_Saí de Nova Jersey pra fugir um pouco de garotas_", suspirou Sasuke, "_Na faculdade não tem jeito mesmo. Agora, colada na minha porta... Vai ser um inferno_".

E foi com esse pensamento que Sasuke abriu a porta de trás da garagem.

* * *

Sakura sentiu um arrepio quando ouviu alguém abrindo a porta do outro lado. Abriu a boca para começar a reclamar do barulho de Sasuke, mas não conseguiu mais fechar a boca para formular as palavras.

Mas seus pensamentos eram bem... simples.

"_WOW. WOW_."

- Boa noite – disse Sasuke, sério

- Am... Am... Er...

Sakura não conseguiu encontrar as palavras raivosas que segundos atrás estavam em sua cabeça. Era difícil se concentrar quando se está na frente de alguém lindo e intimidador como Sasuke Uchiha. Principalmente se esse alguém lindo e intimidador como Sasuke Uchiha estiver sem camisa.

- Eu... Queria saber se você... – ela começou, embaraçada e sentindo o rosto em fogo

"_DIGA A PRIMEIRA COISA QUE VIR NA SUA CABEÇA!_"

- Tem açúcar. – ela completou

"_ACÚCAR?_"

- Açúcar? – Sasuke disse o que ela estava pensando em voz alta.

- É-É! Eu... Gosto de açúcar. Gosto de açúcar de noite. Me deixa acordada. Quero dizer, eu não como açúcar, eu coloco açúcar no café, no chá... – ela estava começando a tagarelar – Enfim, eu... Só quero açúcar.

- Certo – disse Sasuke simplesmente, e sem convidar Sakura para entrar, foi pra dentro da garagem e fechou a porta. Sakura ficou parada alguns instantes ali, achando que ela ia ignorá-la. Mas pouco tempo depois Sasuke voltou – ainda sem camisa, para desespero da sanidade de Sakura com um copo cheio de açúcar.

- A-ah... Eu... Obrigada – agradeceu ela, sem graça.

- De nada – respondeu ele, sem demonstrar emoção

"_Ele é esquisito_", pensou Sakura, "_mas o jeito dele me deixa... Curiosa_. _E muito_"

- Hum, então... Eu acho que é só isso mesmo – "_Incrível. Pela primeira vez eu tenho um vizinho bonito e ele me incomoda todas as noites. E pra piorar, não consigo pedir pra ele parar sem parecer chata! Sou um desastre!_ "

- Ok.

- Boa noite – ela disse baixo

- Noite – disse Sasuke, fechando a porta.

"_Dessa vez, não foi a droga do rosto bonito que me impediu de falar com ele. Por que diabos o cara também tinha que ter um corpo TÃO lindo?!"_

* * *

"_Mais uma maluca_", pensou Sasuke Uchiha enquanto voltava a seus afazeres noturnos. "_Mas ela parece meio diferente. Tenho certeza de que o que ela queria não era açúcar. E eu pretendo descobrir porque ela vem no meio da madrugada fazer coisas tão... Curiosas."_

* * *

_Seis dias depois. _

Dizem que as pessoas ficam meio paranóicas se não dormem direito. Sakura Haruno descobriu o porquê disso. É que, na verdade, elas ficam MUITO MAIS do que paranóicas. Ela, no caso, estava quase obsessiva. Sasuke Uchiha era um cara dos infernos que não se tocava do maior barulho que fazia. Era hora de falar de verdade com ele. A insônia de Sakura estava atrapalhando seus estudos, seus hobbies, sua vida. Para conseguir dormir pelo menos um pouco, ela começara a deixar o computador um pouco mais cedo. Mas parece que o maldito Uchiha tivera a mesma idéia, e passara a fazer barulho mais cedo ainda.

- NÃO. DÁ. MAIS! EU ODEIO ESSE CARA! E É AGORA QUE ELE VAI VER O QUE É BOM! SE NÃO MEU NOME NÃO É SAKURA HARUNO!

Decidida, Sakura saiu de casa com pressa, caminhou até a entrada da garagem do Uchiha e esmurrou a porta. Sasuke atendeu a porta e Sakura admirou seu rosto por alguns segundos, reunindo raiva e coragem pra gritar com ele.

- Sim? – um Sasuke assustado e um pouco desconfiado disse

- Sim o caramba! Quem você pensa que é?

- Hum? – ele perguntou confuso

- Não se faça de sonso! Até parece que você não tem NOÇÃO do barulho que você faz a noite inteira! – Sakura sentiu que estava ficando vermelha de raiva

- Do que... - Sasuke começou a perguntar, então uma expressão de compreensão varreu seu rosto. – Ah, é claro. Não entendo como você consegue ouvir...

- Como eu consigo ouvir? Os sons que vem dessa sua garagem são claros e altos, o suficiente para não me fazer dormir a quase três semanas!

- A garagem tem isolamento acústico. – retrucou ele, com um olhar desafiador

- Tem certeza? Porque é como se eu estivesse aqui, de tão alto! Fala sério, que inferno! O que diabos você faz nessa garagem que PRECISA ser às duas da manhã? – Sakura gritou num fôlego só, desesperada. Sasuke olhou pra ela por alguns instantes, e depois disse:

- Entra.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, sem entender

- Entra – Sasuke abriu a porta mais um pouco para Sakura passar

- Huum, tá – ela respondeu, confusa

Assim que Sakura entrou na garagem, ela entendeu de onde vinha o barulho. Um carro preto (bem mais bem-cuidado que seu carro branco e antigo) estava estacionado ali, com as portas abertas e uma música que ela não reconheceu tocando bem baixinho. Espalhadas por ali, estavam várias ferramentas.

- Então você... – ela começou a dizer

- Sim, conserto meu carro durante a madrugada. Acrescento peças, essas coisas – respondeu Sasuke, encarando Sakura com seus olhos negros

- Mas porque de madrugada?

- Porque – e Sasuke bagunçou os cabelos rebeldes – Tenho insônia. Como você.

- Há quanto tempo?

- Há... – ele fez uma pausa – Há algum tempo. E preciso de algo que me tire energia para que eu possa dormir pelo menos algumas horas da noite.

- Ah... Eu... Tudo bem, então. Eu... Pode... Continuar consertando o carro de madrugada, se isso te dá sono – Sakura forçou um sorriso. Não sabia que Sasuke também tinha insônia. Agora estava se sentindo culpada por culpar um cara (tão lindo) por fazer barulho. Ficou tão constrangida que já ia se despedir e pedir desculpas quando Sasuke levantou uma questão:

- Mas se o que eu faço para espantar minha insônia... _Te_ causa insônia... Você não vai conseguir dormir.

- Ah – ela disse. Tinha se esquecido do próprio problema. "_Mas que droga!_"

- Eu... Eu me viro. Fique tranqüilo. – ela respondeu e virou-se para sair da garagem de Sasuke. Sakura ouviu um suspiro e Sasuke disse:

- Tenho uma idéia – ele suspirou novamente – Porque não tenta me ajudar com esse carro... E talvez o barulho deixe de te incomodar e isso te deixe cansada também.

Sakura pensou por alguns instantes. Não era uma má idéia – embora ela não entendesse nada de carros – mas talvez daquela forma ela parasse de achar o barulho incômodo, e quem sabe, até poderia voltar a dormir....

Ela quase riu. A idéia era absurda. Não tinha sentido. No fundo, quanto mais perto do barulho, pior. Mas ela achara extremamente atraente a idéia de passar as noites com Sasuke Uchiha, o lindo (e misterioso e gentil, pelo visto) garoto da casa ao lado. Respirou fundo e respondeu pra Sasuke:

- Acho que é uma boa idéia.

* * *

_Dia seguinte_

- Espera aí – pediu Hinata após Sakura contar - Se você acha que isso é uma péssima idéia, porque aceitou?

- Ah não, deixa que eu explico, Sakura! – pediu Ino – Hinata, querida, se o Naruto te convidasse para passar as noites na garagem dele, você iria, não iria? – Hinata ficou alguns segundos em silêncios e murmurou um "sim" envergonhado – Então. Sakura tem certeza de que não irá conseguir dormir, mas ela sabe que vai valer a pena, de alguma forma...

- Exatamente, Ino! – aplaudiu Sakura – Exatamente.

* * *

_Madrugada do mesmo dia_

Sakura desligou o computador no instante em que começou a ouvir os barulhos vindos da garagem da casa ao lado da sua. Esperou alguns instantes e correu para fora de casa. Ela não entendia o porquê de tanta pressa. Talvez fosse porque Sasuke Uchiha parecesse ser um tanto peculiar e causasse uma extrema curiosidade nela. Talvez fosse porque ela tivesse certo interesse nele e queria conhecê-lo melhor _("Bobagem, isso é coisa da Ino"_, pensou ela). Ou simplesmente talvez porque ele era um cara bonito.

Ela esperou alguns instantes e bateu na porta da garagem. Para seu alívio (e para sua surpresa, desapontamento também), Sasuke não estava sem camisa. Ele a convidou para entrar com um gesto de mão e ela obedeceu sem pestanejar.

Sakura sentou-se no chão sem esperar por um convite. Abraçando as pernas, ela passou boa parte da noite observando Sasuke trabalhar, sem ajudá-lo (talvez porque ele não tenha solicitado a ajuda dela e ela mal soubesse diferenciar uma chave de fenda de um alicate).

Em resumo, a noite foi um tédio para ela. Sakura tentou puxar diversos assuntos com Sasuke, mas ele praticamente os cortava na hora, respondendo de forma vaga ou curta. O barulho era igualmente incômodo e, depois de duas horas e meia, ela voltou para casa, alegando sono, embora a verdade fosse que ela estava sentido cãibras.

* * *

_Dia seguinte_.

- Sente-se – Sasuke disse dessa vez, quando Sakura pareceu na porta de sua garagem, mas sem olhar para ela. Ele parecia um pouco desconfortável. Sakura não se sentia muito melhor, na verdade.

Ela olhou em volta e percebeu que a garagem era até bem arrumada. Havia ali dois carros: um vermelho que não estava ali na noite anterior e o preto que deveria pertencer a Sasuke. Algumas caixas e latas de tinta nos cantos, ferramentas espalhadas pelo chão. Sakura pensou um pouco e foi se sentar no canto, em cima de uma lata de tinta grande.

- Huum... Então... – Sakura começou a puxar assunto enquanto se sentava. Sasuke se virou pra ela – Você...

- Não é uma boa idéia sentar... – ele começou a dizer, meio indiferente, mas era tarde. Sakura já se sentara na lata de tinta. A tampa estava mal encaixada e Sakura por pouco não caiu dentro da lata. Em compensação, ela teve que se apoiar na lata para não cair, e esta cedeu com o peso que Sakura jogou sobre ela e caiu com tudo no chão, espalhando grande parte do conteúdo.

A tinta branca se espalhou rapidamente. Os pés e as pernas de Sakura estavam completamente respingados de tinta. Sasuke encarou a cena toda com uma sobrancelha arqueada, depois suspirou quase impaciente e saiu da garagem para dentro de casa.

- Sasuke – Sakura começou a dizer e ir na direção dele

- Não se mexa – a voz dele saiu baixa de dentro da casa. Era quase uma ordem.

"_Sou uma anta_", pensou Sakura, olhando a bagunça que ela fizera no chão. "_É só a segunda noite aqui e eu quase detono a garagem dele_". Quando ela olhou, viu Sasuke voltando com um pano, um balde de água e um esfregão. Ele jogou o pano para ela e apoiou o esfregão na parede

- Tire essa sujeira de você – ele disse, a voz um pouco mais gentil. Em seguida, voltou para dentro da casa.

"_Minha nossa, como ele é controlado_", refletiu Sakura enquanto limpava os pés e as pernas e pulava pra fora da enorme poça de tinta. "Ai. Que desordem". Ela pendurou o pano no ombro e, sem refletir muito, pegou o esfregão e o balde e começou a limpar.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Sasuke, que trazia outro balde d'água.

- Limpando - respondeu ela sem olhar para o vizinho. Estava com vontade de chorar. Era uma tremenda idiotice, mas Sakura era muito sensível às vezes, e se tratando de uma situação constrangedora como aquela, era difícil não desabar.

- Não seja idiota – Sasuke disse – Eu limpo isso.

- Não, pode deixar – ela retrucou rapidamente, respirando fundo para recuperar a pose. Sasuke andou até a poça e estendeu a mão para o esfregão

- Pode me entregar isso, sim? – ele a encarou e Sakura o encarou de volta, quase em desafio. O Uchiha pareceu ter entendido o recado, pois estendeu a mão para o esfregão com agilidade, mas Sakura o segurou com força e o puxou de volta. O que foi uma péssima idéia.

Ao puxar para trás o esfregão, Sakura perdeu o equilíbrio, escorregou na tinta e caiu de costas. Por estar disputando o esfregão com Sakura, Sasuke lutou alguns instantes para manter o equilíbrio, mas caiu de joelhos ao lado de Sakura. O esfregão voou longe e bateu em outras latas de tinta, que por sorte estavam fechadas. O barulho de metal pesado contra o chão ficou ecoando.

Alguns instantes de silêncio se passaram.

Então Sakura começou a rir. Riu da situação bizarra e constrangedora. Riu por estar encharcada de tinta. Riu por tudo aquilo. E pela primeira vez, ela viu Sasuke rir também. Ele tinha um sorriso maravilhoso – não daqueles contagiantes, mas daqueles que dá vontade de ficar admirando. E ela quase parou de rir para fazê-lo. Quase.

- Desculpe – pediu ela, depois que conseguiu parar de rir – desculpe mesmo por isso. Eu não sou atrapalhada desse jeito. Não sei o que houve – "_Sei sim. Ele me deixa nervosa_", pensou ela. Sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Não tem importância. – ele respondeu simplesmente. Ele levantou, a calça pingando tinta. Parou por alguns instantes e tirou a camisa. "_Nããão!_", pensou Sakura, embora seu inconsciente gritasse "SIM!".

Ele estendeu uma mão para ajudar Sakura a se levantar. Ela estava com as costas completamente encharcadas. E as pernas e os cabelos também. Ela viu um sorriso quase zombeteiro na face de Sasuke e se odiou por gostar disso. Sasuke sacudiu um pouco da tinta da calça, a dobrou um pouco para parar de pingar e pulou para fora da poça, agora maior ainda. Jogou a camiseta para Sakura. Ela entendeu imediatamente que era para se enxugar com ela (ou pelo menos tentar).

Sasuke e Sakura passaram boa parte da noite limpando a garagem. Os assuntos dessa vez foram mais bem-aceitos por Sasuke. Sakura tentou tomar cuidado para não fazer muitas perguntas, mas quase não se segurava. Por fim, por volta das quatro e meia da manhã eles acabaram de limpar a garagem e se despediram.

Sakura mal podia esperar pela outra noite.

* * *

As coisas foram melhorando nas noites seguintes. Sasuke parecia menos desconfortável com a presença de Sakura ali, respondia as perguntas de forma mais aberta e sorria um pouco mais. Sakura, por sua vez, passara a ajudar Sasuke aos poucos, passando para ele uma coisa ou outra, e não conseguia controlar suas perguntas.

Certa noite, Sasuke saiu debaixo do carro e disse:

- Quero te perguntar uma coisa.

- Claro – disse ela, animada. Sasuke perguntara muito pouco sobre ela. Tudo sobre Sakura era dito por livre e espontânea vontade por ela mesma.

- Você é irritante assim só porque está com insônia ou...

- Irritante? – Sakura ficou um pouco incrédula

- Sim – replicou Sasuke. Sakura refletiu. "_Acho que é porque estou com você_", ela acabou pensando. Afastou esses pensamentos rapidamente, corando.

- É a insônia. – respondeu ela. E na verdade, talvez fosse.

- Certo – disse Sasuke simplesmente, voltando para debaixo do carro.

* * *

Os dias se tornaram semanas.

Sakura continuava visitando a garagem de Sasuke. Na verdade, ele passara a progredir de uma forma bem lenta nos últimos dias. A rotina noturna de Sakura mudara. Ela parara de ficar até altas horas no computador, pois preferia ficar acordada aguardando o barulho de Sasuke começar. Começara a levar café para casa de Sasuke, esquecendo-se que o motivo para freqüentar sua garagem era para ter sono e não afastá-lo.

Mas para sua decepção, o barulho começou a aparecer cada vez mais até a ponto de Sakura quase ir até a garagem de Sasuke para perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

Surgira uma certa cumplicidade silenciosa entre os dois. Na faculdade eles se falavam pouco, mas a noite era bem diferente. Sasuke, no fim, tinha razão – ela se acostumara com o barulho. Era quase agradável. Talvez fosse o fato dela saber que quem fazia aquele barulho todo era Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha. Ele ainda era um pouco misterioso, do tipo que mais ouve do que fala. Aquilo só fazia Sakura se sentir mais atraída por ele, sentir cada vez mais vontade de ir àquela garagem e ficar conversando com ele...

* * *

Sasuke não entendia porque.

Era terrível ficar sem saber.

A companhia de Sakura era irritante, alegre demais, quase infantil, mas ao mesmo tempo agradável, séria e madura. Ela parecia só uma garota fútil de cabelos cor-de-rosa e simples de se entender, mas ela estava se demonstrando extremamente complicada. Causava curiosidade nele. E muita.

Além disso, ele só estava consertando o carro para terminar o que começara, pois a causa de sua insônia parara. Ou talvez ele estivesse consertando o carro só para ouvir a batida na porta de sua garagem anunciando a chegada de Sakura.

Ele já deveria ter terminado, mas o estressava (ou não?) ver que o trabalho estava cada vez mais lento.

* * *

Certa noite, o silêncio se sobressaiu na garagem.

- Sakura? – Sasuke chamou, sem resposta. Estranho. A garagem não ficava em silêncio desde que Sakura passara a ficar ali durante as noites, sempre enchendo Sasuke de perguntas e falando sobre si mesma de forma quase inconsciente.

Ele olhou para dentro do carro, onde se encontrava. Encolhida no banco do carona, Sakura dormia profundamente, mesmo com o barulho de engrenagens logo baixo dela, embalada por uma balada qualquer no rádio. Sasuke sentiu vontade de tomá-la nos braços e levá-la para casa, mas por algum motivo ele também se sentiu sonolento. Sem pensar muito, abriu a porta do motorista e adormeceu no instante em que se acomodou no banco.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha acordou na manhã seguinte e a primeira coisa que viu foi um garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa dormindo em seu colo. Como Sakura fora parar ali (e como conseguira se ajeitar de forma confortável sobre o freio de mão), Sasuke não sabia, mas se sentiu idiota ao sorrir para a figura adormecida.

Apertou os olhos e viu a hora no relógio de parede. Oito da manhã. Era domingo. Por um instante, Sasuke pensou em acordar Sakura, mas sentiu uma estranha pena. Ajeitando-a no banco do carona, a deixou ali, dormindo e entrou em casa.

Ao chegar na cozinha, viu seu irmão mais velho, Itachi Uchiha, tomando café da manhã.

- Bom dia – disse Sasuke simplesmente por costume

- Está trazendo garotas para cá, Sasuke? – perguntou Itachi sem se dar ao trabalho de responder o cumprimento do irmão.

- Sim. Todos os dias – retrucou Sasuke, irônico

- Até a vizinha? Cuidado, nunca é bom ter garotas raivosas por perto – Sasuke lançou um olhar assassino para Itachi. O Uchiha mais velho riu. – Então, tem alguma coisa ou só estava dormindo com ela?

- Não tenho a obrigação de te responder – replicou Sasuke

- Na verdade, tem sim. – retrucou Itachi, sorrindo ironicamente - Você sabe com quem está lidando. – Itachi encarou Sasuke por alguns instantes. Poe fim, o Uchiha mais novo se rendeu.

- Dormindo – Sasuke respondeu. Itachi abriu um sorriso triunfante

- No carro? Um tanto estranho, não?

- Não estou dormindo com ela _desse_ jeito, idiota – disse Sasuke, irritado. – Ela simplesmente pegou no sono quando estava aqui.

- E ela é o que sua? – forçou Itachi

- Nada.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Então porque todos os dias a vizinha está saindo de pijama da nossa garagem?

- Está me vigiando?

- Não. Mas acordo muito cedo e olho pela janela. Pessoas fazem isso.

- Se sabia disso, porque perguntou?

- Porque mais eu perguntaria isso se não pra te irritar? Use o cérebro, Sasuke. – a cena em que Sasuke saltava por cima da mesa e matava Itachi passou rapidamente pela cabeça do Uchiha mais novo – Mas tem algo que eu não sei.

- O quê, Senhor Espertalhão? – ironizou Sasuke

- Porque Sakura Haruno passa as noites aqui? Eu espero que...

- Itachi, chega. Você SEMPRE dá um jeito de levar as coisas pro pior lado – Sasuke suspirou antes de continuar - Ela vem aqui porque tem insônia.

Alguns instantes de silêncio.

- Desculpe Sasuke, mas não é _normal_ uma pessoa freqüentar a garagem do vizinho porque tem insônia. Aliás... Não era _você_ quem tinha insônia?

- Certo – Sasuke se rendeu – Vou lhe dizer. Lembra quando eu disse que ia consertar o carro de madrugada para espantar a insônia?

- Claro – disse Itachi, atento.

- Só fiz isso porque desde que chegamos aqui, não consigo dormir. Um barulho extremamente chato vinha da casa ao lado. Depois de algumas noites eu descobri... Que era alguém digitando.

- Digitando?

- É, Itachi, teclando. Batendo os dedos nas teclas.

- Tá, e _aquilo_ estava te tirando o sono? – estranhou Itachi

- Eu sei, parece idiota e impossível. Mas não me culpe. Aquele barulho é insuportável. É como se ela estivesse digitando dentro da minha cabeça. É simplesmente...

- Irritante? – sugeriu Itachi

- Acho que essa é uma boa palavra. E pra você não me chamar de louco, ela tem insônia por minha causa. – disse Sasuke

- Por quê? Ela te achou lindo ou algo do tipo e não conseguiu dormir?

- Se continuar com essas gracinhas...

- Tá bom, tá bom, parei. Continue.

- Ela tem insônia porque... – Sasuke relutou um instante e depois continuou – Os barulhos da garagem, que eu faço a noite, a incomodam.

- Quer dizer que você não conseguia dormir por causa do barulho dela, e ela não conseguia dormir por causa do seu barulho? – perguntou Itachi

- Certo. – confirmou Sasuke - Aliás, Itachi, você não ouve o barulho que ela faz, não? Seu quarto não é longe do meu.

- Não.

- E nem ouve o barulho que eu faço? – Sasuke estava meio desconfiado

- Não. – respondeu Itachi imediatamente

- Então somos dois loucos – disse Sasuke, meio descrente.

- Que romântico, os dois loucos de amor – zombou Itachi. Sasuke se virou e ia começar a andar quando Itachi disse – Espera! E depois?

- Como assim, "e depois"? É isso. – disse Sasuke, de costas para o irmão

- Falta o final e a moral da história – disse Itachi

- Esse é o final. E não tem moral nenhuma. – retrucou Sasuke, se irritando cada vez mais.

- O que eu te disse antes sobre você saber com quem está lidando? Meu Deus, essa garota está afetando você, Sasuke.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Me diga o que falta da história e eu respondo – disse Itachi, triunfante. Sasuke viu a cena onde ele atirava facas em Itachi duas vezes em sua cabeça antes de se virar para o irmão

- Já faz quatro dias que eu devia ter terminado o carro. Estou trabalhando em coisas completamente inúteis. Ficou pronto ontem. Digo, hoje de madrugada.

- Huum, esse então é fim da história.

- Exato.

- Ah, então já sei qual é a moral.

- _Não tem moral_ – Sasuke disse entre os dentes

- Claro que tem. E quer saber qual é? – Sasuke ficou em silêncio – Você está interessado nessa garota. Aliás, eu diria mais... Talvez você esteja apaixonado por ela.

Mas Sasuke já saíra da cozinha. Itachi sorriu para si mesmo. Seu irmãozinho sabia que ele tinha razão.

* * *

_Três dias depois. Manhã._

Embora Sakura tivesse prometido a si mesma que não dormiria mais na garagem de Sasuke, acabou fazendo isso nas três noites seguintes. E o mais estranho é que ela sequer tinha raiva disso.

- E então? Como vai com o Senhor Barulho? – perguntou Tenten naquela manhã

- Bem – disse Sakura, estranhamente feliz – Conversamos durante a noite. Bebemos café que eu levo e caímos no sono.

- E o carro? Você aprendeu alguma coisa sobre mecânica? – indagou Temari

- Na verdade não. Eu só... – Sakura parou de falar.

"_Ah meu Deus! Não acredito nisso!_"

- Sakura? O que houve? – perguntou Hinata, preocupada

- O carro está pronto. – disse a Haruno, petrificada por ter percebido isso só naquele momento

- Jura? Quando foi que vocês acabaram? – disse Ino

- Há... – Sakura pensou um pouco, forçando sua mente – Acho que três dias.

- E você parou de ir, então? – continuou Ino

- Esse é problema! – respondeu Sakura – Não, eu não parei de ir!

* * *

_Dois dias depois. Manhã._

Sasuke observou Sakura andando com as amigas no campus da universidade, refletindo. Sakura não fora à sua garagem nos últimos dois dias e ele não conseguia entender por que. Não havia motivo. Mesmo com o carro pronto, ela havia continuado a ir. Porque parar de repente, então?

O pior, ainda, era saber que agora Sakura passara a teclar não somente numa parte da madrugada, mas sim a madrugada inteira, impedindo toda e qualquer chance de Sasuke dormir. Sem nada para se distrair, ele quase pensava em bater com o carro para ter algo o que fazer.

Ao ver a Haruno se afastando das amigas em direção ao prédio de Medicina, ele decidiu que não podia deixar de saber. "_Só por curiosidade_", ele se convenceu. Aproximando-se devagar, ele a chamou:

- Sakura. – ela não ouviu. Ele se aproximou mais – Sakura. – mais um pouco. Era impossível que ela não estivesse ouvindo – _Sakura_.

- Ah... Oi Sasuke! – ela respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto. Mas seu sorriso era diferente. Quase sem graça.

Sasuke se deu conta de que não sabia o que dizer. Odiou-se ao perceber que as primeiras palavras que se formaram em sua mente foram "_Senti sua falta_". Resolveu ser bem direto.

- Porque não apareceu nos últimos dias?

- Por que... Bem... Nós... Você... Acabou de consertar o carro. Então, eu consegui voltar a dormir! Durmo a noite inteira. – "_Errado_", pensou Sasuke. - Como um anjo - "_Certo_", ele pensou, mas varreu isso rapidamente de sua cabeça.

- Não é verdade – ele retrucou

- Como assim? – estranhou Sakura

- Você não dorme de noite. Você vira a madrugada na frente do computador, teclando – explicou Sasuke

- Mas – Sakura começou a falar, mas se interrompeu – Como sabe disso?

- Eu... – Sasuke não tinha pensado nisso. Como ia se justificar para Sakura?

Por sorte, o sinal bateu naquele momento. Era a chance de Sasuke escapar. Se virando sem dizer nada, ele partiu na direção do prédio de Biologia Marinha.

* * *

Foi terrível para Sasuke Uchiha ver Sakura Haruno parada na frente do prédio de Biologia Marinha na hora da saída. Ele sinceramente não queria ter de se justificar para ela, apesar dele mesmo nem saber por que.

- Sasuke Uchiha. Me deve uma explicação – foi a primeira coisa que ela disse quando ele se aproximou contra a vontade.

- Na verdade, não – ele retrucou, sério. Ao ver a expressão determinada no rosto de Sakura, porém, teve vontade de sorrir. Saiu andando depressa e Sakura foi atrás

- Tem sim! Como você sabe a minha rotina noturna? Ficou me vigiando ou algo do tipo? – Sakura estava furiosa. Sasuke parou de andar e olhou nos olhos determinados de Sakura. Perdeu a linha de pensamento por alguns instantes. "_Ah, droga_". – Vamos, Sasuke. Estou esperando.

- Vem comigo – disse ele

- Pra que? – Sakura tinha uma expressão desconfiada no rosto

- Vem comigo – ele insistiu. – Vou lhe dizer o que você quer, mas não aqui. Eu te levo para casa e conversamos no caminho.

- Mas meu carro...

- Peça para uma das suas amigas levar pra você. – disse Sasuke no mesmo instante. – Por favor – ele pediu. Sasuke não era acostumado a dizer esse tipo de coisa, mas o pedido soou melhor do que ele esperava.

- C-Certo – Sakura pareceu corar um pouco sob o olhar intenso de Sasuke e o Uchiha gostou disso. Era a primeira vez que ele se sentia bem fazendo uma garota corar.

Depois de observar Sakura mandar um torpedo para alguma de suas amigas (a loira chamada Ino que fazia o mesmo curso que ele, provavelmente), os dois caminharam em silêncio em direção ao carro preto de Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura entrou no carro, ansiosa. Não estava entendendo mais nada. Será que o Uchiha era um tarado que estava perseguindo ela e inventara aquela história toda? "Bem _que eu suspeitei que estava sendo legal demais pra ser verdade_", suspirou ela. Ela se sentia um pouco chateada com aquela situação. Sasuke era um cara muito legal, e ela não podia negar que estava, talvez, se apaixonando por ele. Tanto é que não conseguia mais dormir de noite, pensando em como gostaria de estar na garagem do vizinho. A solução, no fim, fora voltar a ficar na frente do computador, digitando qualquer coisa, até sentir sono. Só que o sono parara de vir.

- Estou esperando – disse Sakura assim que Sasuke deu partida no carro. O Uchiha permaneceu em silêncio. – Será que dá pra você me responder? Que droga, Sasuke. Acho que eu tenho no mínimo o direito de saber porque você...

- Insônia – interrompeu Sasuke – Por causa da minha insônia.

- Ah, então antes de consertar o carro, seu hobbie era me observar de noite? – perguntou Sakura, incerta

- Não, Sakura – Sasuke não olhava para ela – Não durmo à noite porque _você_ passa a noite digitando. Teclando. Fazendo aquele barulho de digitar, sem parar. Até me deixar louco.

- Hum... Isso... Não faz sentido nenhum, Sasuke. Você não dormia porque eu fazia barulho... Digitando?

- Sua janela fica aberta, certo? – ele perguntou

- Sim.

- Por acaso, a minha também. E meu quarto dá acesso a garagem – ele explicou - O som é tão alto que eu poderia jurar que...

- Eu estava teclando logo ali do seu lado – completou Sakura, compreendendo

- É – um instante de silêncio - Parece ridículo. Aliás, é ridículo.

- Não...

- Precisei me ocupar com alguma coisa. Meu carro tinha quebrado e estava precisando de uma manutenção. – Sasuke não desviava os olhos da estrada. Se antes estava em silêncio, agora falava sem parar – Foi aí que você apareceu na minha garagem.

- Me desculpe...

- Não é culpa sua.

- Claro que é! Se eu não ficasse até altas horas na frente do computador, mesmo sem necessidade, você não iria deixar de dormir, e nem eu, já que eu não dormia por sua causa.... – Sakura se sentia culpada. Não havia muito sentido em se sentir culpada, mas ela tinha o costume de puxar o peso para si mesma. Era uma coisa dela.

- Chegamos – anunciou Sasuke. Sakura sequer havia percebido isso. O caminho para casa parecera um borrão, o volume baixo do rádio parecera absurdamente alto devido ao silêncio que se estabelecera entre os dois.

Sakura queria dizer ou fazer algo, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Era ridículo ela estar se sentindo culpada daquele jeito.

* * *

"_Isso está ficando ridículo. Ela não precisa se sentir culpada"._

"_E eu preciso falar alguma coisa."_

Quer algumas palavras de consolo? Ótimo. Mas não as peça para Sasuke Uchiha. Aliás, não as peça para nenhum Uchiha. Talvez seja um mal de família. Uma família que é mais de ação do que de palavras.

- Chegamos – ele repetiu apenas. Recebeu silêncio como resposta. – Sakura, eu sei que você acha que a culpa disso tudo é sua, mas não é, tá bom. _Não é_. Então por favor, pare com isso, antes que eu seja obrigado a fazer alguma coisa, e eu não quero. Você foi a coisa mais irritante que me aconteceu aqui, eu não sei por que, mas também foi a melhor. Então...

Sasuke parou de falar. Sakura agora estava olhando fixamente para ele, aparentemente surpresa. "_Agora sei por que os Uchiha não são de palavras. Porque quando eles abrem a boca, não sabem parar. Droga_."

Sasuke encarou Sakura e sentiu o rosto queimar. Nenhuma garota fizera Sasuke Uchiha corar antes. Mesmo que de leve, como ele discretamente verificara no retrovisor. Ele recuperou a pose e voltou a encarar Sakura. Isso não ajudou. Ela desviou os olhos e ele fez o mesmo, observando o rosto de Sakura, mas evitando os olhos. Foi pior ainda. Sentiu vontade de bater em si mesmo ao perceber que queria ver um sorriso radiante naquela boca, ou talvez vê-la junto à sua...

Sasuke esqueceu o que estava pensando. Só percebeu o que estava fazendo... Quando já havia feito.

Agora Sasuke _também_ entendia porque os Uchiha eram conhecidos com uma família de ação.

* * *

Sakura não entendeu absolutamente nada quando sentiu a mão de Sasuke Uchiha em seu queixo e seus lábios nos dela. Não importava. Pelo menos a sensação de culpa tinha ido embora. E fora substituída por outra bem melhor.

* * *

Sasuke odiou-se por ser humano e ter que se separar de Sakura para poder respirar. Mas sua mão continuava no queixo dela, alguns centímetros os separavam, e se ele perdesse o controle por um segundo já seria o suficiente para poder beijá-la novamente.

Ele se deteve ao ver que a Haruno continuava de olhos fechados. E num movimento muito rápido, ela saiu do carro antes que ele pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa. Ele deu um meio sorriso orgulhoso para si mesmo ao ver que um sorriso enfeitava os lábios dela. Percebeu que devia pelo menos dizer algo, então saiu do carro e chamou:

- Sakura! – ela não se virou, mas parou de andar. Ele deu uns passos na direção dela e continuou – Um dia você... Não gostaria de... - Sasuke deixou a frase no ar. Não sabia mais o que dizer. "_Um dia gostaria de sair comigo? De visitar minha garagem no meio da madrugada? De me beijar?"._ Todas pareciam absurdamente idiotas.

Ficou ali parado, simplesmente vendo Sakura entrar dentro de casa.

* * *

_Madrugada do mesmo dia._

Sakura não conseguia dormir. Graças à Sasuke, aquele idiota. Não que ele estivesse fazendo barulho, mas simplesmente por ele ser tão lindo, charmoso, misterioso e, principalmente, por ser seu vizinho e ser ruim com as palavras, e ainda assim, ter conseguido conquistá-la.

Além disso, Ino a deixara com um problema enorme nas mãos. "_Eu ainda não acredito que aquela doida fez isso_", pensou Sakura, com raiva. Agora, além de ter insônia, ela precisava resolver aquele problema.

Então, uma idéia veio à cabeça dela. Uma idéia que resolvia tudo o que a preocupava numa jogada só.

* * *

Irritante.

Era irritante saber que ele não ia conseguir dormir, mesmo sem barulho nenhum. Era irritante saber que Sakura estava logo ali e ele não sabia o que fazer. E era irritante saber que uma garota tão... Irritante, o fizera se apaixonar por ela.

Uma batida na porta da garagem o sobressaltou. Sasuke foi rapidamente até a porta da garagem e lutou contra o impulso de sorrir ao ver que era Sakura, com a expressão séria.

- Lamento te incomodar a essa hora da manhã, Sasuke – ela disse

- Veio pedir açúcar? – ironizou Sasuke

- Não – ela se permitiu sorrir por um instante e voltou a ficar séria – É que a anta da Ino detonou o meu carro hoje quando ela estava trazendo ele prá cá. Não estou nem um pouco afim de pagar um mecânico, então... – nesse momento, ela sorriu de repente – Será que um dia você... Não gostaria de...

Sakura ia deixar a frase no ar assim como Sasuke fizera, mas não teve tempo para isso, pois o Uchiha a puxara para perto e um instante depois estava beijando-a. foi um beijo mais longo do que o da tarde do dia anterior (N/A: já que é madrugada), e ainda melhor.

- Sasuke...? – perguntou Sakura assim que os dois se separaram

- Sim? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela

- Eu... Estava falando sério sobre meu carro – ela sussurrou de volta

- Isso não será problema – ele riu rapidamente na orelha dela, e Sakura não conseguiu deixar roubar um beijo do Uchiha.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha olhou pela janela do seu quarto e viu seu irmão e a vizinha saindo da garagem da casa dos Uchiha, indo em direção a garagem da Haruno.

"_Finalmente esses dois desgraçados vão me deixar dormir em paz depois dessa barulheira infernal_", pensou o Uchiha mais velho, se jogando na cama e pegando no sono na hora.

* * *

- Ah, espera aí, Sasuke! – pediu Sakura – Olha só! – ela apontou pro horizonte

- O que? – Sasuke não compreendeu

- Já vai amanhecer e...

- Sakura, hoje é sábado. – interrompeu Sasuke erguendo as sobrancelhas

- Ah... É mesmo. Então... Vamos lá, hora de consertar o _meu_ carro. – disse ela, puxando Sasuke para dentro da garagem

- Sinceramente, Sakura... – Sasuke começou, sério - Eu consigo pensar em pelo menos cinco coisas melhores para fazer agora do que consertar o seu carro. – antes que Sakura pudesse dizer algo, Sasuke havia puxado-a para si e agora um sorrisinho de canto estava em seu rosto

- Tem razão. – disse ela, envolvendo o pescoço de Sasuke – Além disso, acho que é melhor deixar para fazer isso de madrugada.

- E parece que vamos ter muito trabalho pela frente – completou Sasuke ao ver o estado deplorável do carro de Sakura

E dizendo isso, ele cobriu a distância que o separava dela.

* * *

A história não acaba aqui, é claro, mas temos é nesse ponto que temos que uma moral a ela. E se você estava apenas esperando por isso, aí vai:

"O amor está em todos os lugares, você que não procura direito".

A primeira lição está dada: "O amor é onipresente..."

Agora a segunda:

"...Mas é imprevisível. Jamais espere ouvir "eu te amo" num jantar à luz de velas, no dia dos namorados. O amor odeia clichês."

Você vai ouvir "eu te amo" numa terça-feira, às quatro da tarde... Depois de uma discussão e... As flores vão chegar no dia que você tirar carteira de motorista, depois de aprovado no teste de baliza...

E a terceira...

"Idealizar é sofrer!

Amar é surpreender!"

**FIM**

**OI GALERA!!! Primeiramente, eu queria dar um recadinho especial para Sweet Luh: eu amei sua fic e adorei ser escolhida (mesmo que no uni-duni-tê, rsrsrsrs) para escrever seu presente. Me desculpe a demora, mas demorei para ter essa idéia e foi difícil desenvolvê-la. Espero sinceramente que goste de ler a fic assim como eu gostei de escrevê-la. **

**Agora, quero agradecer a todos que tiveram paciência para ler a fic até o final. Se gostou, deixe uma review. Se não gostou, não me importo, pois cada um tem sua opinião e respeito isso. E se quiser, deixe uma review também. O importante é saber a opinião de todos vocês. Foi difícil escrever a fic, pois estou com a tendência de fazer o Sasuke cada vez mais romântico (graças ao comportamento odioso dele no mangá), mas ele ficaria muito OOC, e não gosto disso. Então, lutei para voltar às raízes do início de Naruto e consegui fazer o Sasuke orgulhoso, fofo e misterioso. Eu, pelo menos, adorei (n.n''). Talvez eu tenha perdido um pouco do controle no fim, mas isso é uma comédia romântica, então, isso foi necessário.**

**Ah, E EU E DEBBY NÃO ABANDONAMOS "MISTERY IN LONDON CITY". É QUE ESTAMOS MUITO OCUPADAS NO MOMENTO, MAS ESCREVEMOS SEMPRE QUE PODEMOS E QUE BATE INSPIRAÇÃO. AGARDECEMOS A PACIÊNCIA DE QUEM LÊ A FIC. SE VOCÊ NÃO CONHECE, JOGUE NO GOOGLE "DEBBY E HANNA UCHIHA", POIS LÁ TEM NOSSA PAGINA NO FF. FICAMOS MUITO GRATAS EM RECEBER REVIEWS, SEMPRE.**

**POR FAVOR, MANDEM REVIEW PARA "LOVE'S NOISE", É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM, DE VERDADE, COMO FIC WRITER. MUITOS BEIJOS!!**

**Hanna Uchiha**


End file.
